Monstar
by StoryMaker1504
Summary: Talented and bored students suddenly find an unnexpected poster in their computers. Music Shibusen University is making a big competiton, only the top 14 kids will be able to attend! Romance, Humor and Drama all together! Everyone has a pairing, no one is left alone.I changed the tittle


_ 0 I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did...I did.__  
_

_ 0 And you were strong and I was not, my illusion, my mistake, I was careless, I forgot, I did..._

_ 0 And now, when all is done there is nothing to say, you gone have effortlessly, you have won, you can go ahead tell them,_

_ 0 Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof top, write it on the sky line, all we had is gone now,_

_ 0 Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be,_

_ 0 Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible._

_ 0 Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal is worst. Broken trust and broken hearts, I know...I know._

_ 0 Thinking all you need is there, building faith on love is worst. Empty promises will wear, I know. (I know)._

_ 0 And now, when all is gone there is nothing to say, and if you're done with embarrassing me, on your own you can go ahead  
_

_ 0 _

The song couldn't be finished because of the bell that rang through the place. The blond, college student sighed as she stood up, grabbed the paper and placed it in her notebook. As she packed her things inside her messenger bag, she hummed the melody of her unfinished song.

Heading out of class, unnoticed by the student, her song slipped through her notebook and fell softly to the ground. As the student continued heading out of her class, someone grabbed the piece of paper, looked at it and looked up only to find two pairs of blond pigtails getting out of the place.

* * *

Unlocking her door room, she waved at some girls that were just passing by and waved at her. She stared at the poster hanging on her door, _WaterFalls._ She remembered the day she named it. She named it after a place in Argentina, it reminded how happy her family was before the unwanted divorce. She smiled at that, her father, her mom and her had gone out of vacations to see some beautiful water falls, it was one of the happiest memories she ever had, that's why she kept it.

Sighing, she opened the door and looked, touching the wall, she found the light-turner. She turned it on and took off her coat, placing it on the chair next to the door. She took her boots off and jumped to her bed. Adjusting her green glasses, she turned on her yellow computer and started navigating on the internet. When she was reading something about music, an announcement appeared out of nowhere. She raised an eyebrow and read it;

** "Hey! Yes you!, I bet you always wanted attend Shibusen Academy, the richest music school! Well, this is your only chance! Lord Death is creating an competition and only the best will enter! The Death-Scythe themselves will be the judges! Remember, this is your only chance! Will you survive or will you be called a 'Witch' and be eliminated? Sign up now! CLICK HERE!**

The student didn't know what to say or think about this, it didn't really looked truthful because, Shibusen is indeed, the most richest music school in the whole world. Every music prodigy musician became famous because of that school. But since she was in college she couldn't really participate, unless...

She clicked the 'CLICK HERE' button. Suddenly she opened in another tab and a registration form appeared in-front of her. She filled all of the spaces with her information. Surprisingly, they would give you a million dollars to the top participants and only 14 people could get to the school. AND, she too found out that she would go to Shibusen University since she is a college student. She smiled at that and filled the first space that she surprisingly left blank.

**Name;** _Maka_ Albarn.

* * *

"And that's what is says. What ya think, Soul?" The blue haired guy asked his best friend who was occupied adjusting his guitar so it could sound right.

"I think it's not real," He responded still not looking up to his friend. His crimson red eyes were focusing on his guitar.

The other one frownded, the poster looked really real, and besides, he was the best drummer he had known, it was true, he had compited with a lot pf good people and he had always won, even now he won! He had beated the music teahcer yersturday, he smirked at the memory.

"Hey! Are you even litsening to your God?!" He called him, but no luck, he wan't getting any attention. So he shrugged and clicked the buttom. He instandly got into another tab and the registration form appeared. He grinned and cracked jis fingers. Lookinf at the first bars he typed.

**Name; **_BlackStar._

__He noticed he could put another name if someone was with him, he grinned and typed in.

**Name; **_Soul Evans._

__Then he frownded, that didn't sound cool, and since his friend called himself cool he had to be named something cool. Then an idea pooped out, he typed in the second bar.

**Name;**_ Soul Eater._

* * *

**Finished! Finally, I really don't know if you guys undestood, but BlackStar just invented the name Soul Eater here, just for Soul.**

** Well anyways! I don't ussually update that much so please don't expect me to update so soon, and please review or I will discontinue this and it will be gone!**

**BYE~**


End file.
